Change of Heart
by Magayon
Summary: What if Sasuke falls for Hinata but she still loves Naruto and Naruto likes Sakura and Sakura still likes Sasuke...
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any of its cast.  
  
Summary:  
What if Sasuke falls for Hinata and Hinata is still in love with Naruto and Naruto to Sakura and Sakura to Sasuke.  
  
Charter 1: Is Sasuke in love with .......Hinata?!  
  
A girl with a black short hair and a very pale skin is walking down the streets of Konoha Village carrying a plastic bag that is full of different kinds of vegetables on her right hand.  
  
'I think this is enough for us' she thought looking at the plastic bag.  
  
She didn't notice someone is passing by. They bumped to each other and she accidentally let go of the plastic bag she is carrying and the vegetables scattered on the side of the street.  
  
"Oh!" she said in a sad voice while picking up the vegetables she had dropped.  
  
"Um...sorry, Hinata" Sasuke said and helped her to pick up the scattered vegetables.  
  
"It's ok .I was the one who needs to say sorry because I wasn't looking to where I was going, I'm sorry"  
  
She placed the vegetables back to the plastic bag. She stands up quickly and suddenly she got out of balance. Her head landed on the broad chest of Sasuke that caught her. She felt that he is holding her on both of her shoulders.  
  
'Smells like.....' he thought.  
  
She slowly pulled herself off from Sasuke's hands and looked at him.  
  
"Um....thanks" she humbly said and ran away from him. His eyes were locked on Hinata while she is running away from where he is standing.  
  
"She smells like ......lavender" he thought and a smile was seen on his face.  
  
Sasuke woke up on his bed and his first thought was about what had happened yesterday with Hinata. He closed his eyes and take a deep breath. He got out of his bed and went to the bath room.  
  
Meanwhile Hinata is watching Naruto from a distant tree that she was hiding so that he could not notice her watching. He was talking to Sakura and Hinata can't barely hear what he is saying to Sakura. She saw how happy Naruto is being with Sakura even though he knew that Sakura likes Sasuke a lot.  
  
'Naruto.....' she muttered.  
  
She turned around and leaned on the tree and slowly she sat down.  
  
"Why....why can't you forget all about Sakura" she closed her eyes and fell asleep.  
  
Sasuke wandered around the streets and was thinking where will he be going. He lay down on the grassy ground near the river. He stared at the clear blue sky above him.  
  
'She has sad eyes ' he thought 'Poor little girl'  
  
He suddenly noticed someone is sitting beside the nearby tree. He sat up and look who it was. He was enchanted by what he saw, seeing Hinata in a sleeping form makes him feel some thing strange in him. She really looked like an innocent child or rather be an angel. He stood up and sat in front of her making sure he doesn't wake her up. His heart is beating so fast but he didn't know why it is like that.  
  
'I wish I could.....' he stretch his hand to touch Hinata's cheek but he pulled back his hand before he could reach her pale cheek.  
  
'What am I doing?' he stood up and walked away. He stopped and glanced at Hinata.  
  
'Hinata.....' he can't help himself to stare at Hinata's innocent face.  
  
He suddenly heard a bark of a dog and that is the end of his enchantment. He quickly ran away so that Hinata will not see him. He knew she will wake up because of that bark.  
  
Hinata woke up and see Akumaru in front of her.  
  
"Oh! hello Akumaru. Where's your master Kiba?" she pat the head of the dog and smiled after all she really like that dog.  
  
Suddenly she heard someone shouting not far from where she was seated.  
  
"Akumaru!!!" the voice of Kiba was heard all over the place.  
The dog started to bark and Kiba heard it and followed the sound.  
  
"There you are!!" Kiba said gladly. He noticed that Hinata was there too.  
  
"Hey! Hinata why are you here?  
  
"Well I was just taking a nap that's all" she said smiling at him.  
  
"Oh! Um...so do you want to come with us because we are going back home?"  
  
She nodded and she carried the little dog in her arms and walked with Kiba back home. She didn't notice that a pair of eyes was locked behind her as she was walking away from where she was seated a while ago.  
  
To be continued........  
  
A/N: I hope those who read the story liked it because it's my first time to write here. Please ,please ,please review .Thanks!!!!! 


	2. Love Sick Sasuke

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto.  
  
Chapter 2: Love Sick Sasuke!!!  
  
The sky become dark and it started to rain.  
  
"What the..." Sasuke muttered and ran down the street to find shelter. Luckily he spotted a huge tree and he stayed under its big branches. He started to sneeze and feel the cold wind all around his body.  
  
"Cold..."he said as he wrapped his arms around himself.  
  
He waited for the rain to stop. After a few minutes it stopped raining but he was all wet by the rain. He can still feel the cold and started to sneeze again .He walked back to his house so that he could change his wet clothes. He suddenly felt weak and became unconscious.  
  
Shino is walking at the streets when he saw Sasuke at the sidewalk.  
  
"Hey! That's .....Sasuke!" he approach Sasuke.  
  
"Hey! It's not right to sleep on the streets!" he held Sasuke's arm and he feel heat coming from Sasuke's body.  
  
"He got a fever" he started to carry the sleeping Sasuke.  
  
Sasuke woke up on a bed that he know that it's not his. He looked around the room.  
  
"Where am I?" he asked himself.  
  
He tried to move but his body is very weak and he felt something heavy on his right hand. He was shocked to see Hinata sleeping on a chair but her head is on top of bed and her hand is holding his right hand. He stared at his right hand and Hinata's hand. Then suddenly he saw Hinata starting to wake up so he pulled his hand quickly.  
  
"Oh you're awake" she said as she raise her head and started to smile at him.  
  
He tried to sit and Hinata helped him.  
  
"You shouldn't move a lot, you've just got a fever last night"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes. Shino brought you here and you've got a very high fever."  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
"Ms. Kurenai's house"  
  
He suddenly felt his head hurts and Hinata gave him some medicine.  
  
"Here drink it you'll feel better after" he took the medicine and drank it. He tasted the bitterness of it but still he continued to drink the medicine until the cup is empty. The effect of the medicine is really fast he could feel that he is not that weak anymore.  
  
"Feel better?" she asked him while getting the cup from Sasuke's hand.  
  
"Yes...um....thank you .....Hinata." his face is tainted red and Hinata noticed it but she just thought it's just because of his fever.  
  
"Well you need more rest so I'm leaving now. I'll be here in a minute to bring you your breakfast." Sasuke stare at her as she closed the door. He felt something strange again. He really can't explain what is it but every time Hinata is around he always felt it.  
  
'Hinata' he suddenly thought and went back to sleep.  
  
Meanwhile Hinata is preparing a meal for Sasuke when Kakashi Naruto and Sakura came. They are going to pick up Sasuke. When Hinata saw Naruto her pale cheeks started to be colored pink.  
  
"Good morning Mr. Kakashi, Sakura and...um....Naruto." she greeted them very nicely as she is always doing to everyone.  
  
"So where's that weakling!" Naruto exclaimed.  
  
"Don't call him weakling!!!" Sakura defended Sasuke.  
  
"Why do you always care about him?"  
  
"You can't understand those things so don't ask."  
  
"He didn't even notice you so why do you need to run after him. Well I'm always here for you so why him not me?"  
  
"Shut up!!" Sakura said with an angry eye staring at Naruto.  
  
The words that Naruto said to Sakura affected Hinata. She can feel the pain inside her heart. She looked at the angry Sakura with bit of jealousy and insecurity but she is not angry with her. She wanted to be friends with her even though she knew that Naruto likes her a lot.  
  
"So where's Sasuke, Hinata?" Kakashi asked smiling at her.  
  
"Oh! Um......He's upstairs. I'll guide you there." She said.  
  
The four of them walked upstairs. Hinata stopped in front of the second room at the left side of the hallway. She was carrying a tray of food for Sasuke's breakfast. Kakashi opened the door because he knew Hinata can't open it while she is holding the tray. They saw Sasuke sleeping.  
  
"He's still sleeping maybe we will come back later to pick him up." Kakashi said to Hinata and she nodded. They walked down the stairs and leave. Hinata placed the tray of food on the table beside the bed of Sasuke.  
  
"He slept again." She muttered.  
  
She was about to leave the room when Sasuke called her name.  
  
"Oh are you awake. Mr. Kakashi is here a while ago" she approach Sasuke and saw that he is still sleeping.  
  
"Talking while sleeping" she smile at him and walked towards the door.  
  
"Sleep well Sasuke" she muttered as she left the room.  
  
To be continued...............  
  
A/N: Thank you for those who reviewed this story and for those who do not yet reviewed this please review. Thanks. 


	3. My Heart Belongs to No oneI Guess

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto.  
  
Chapter 3: My Heart Belongs To No One.......I Guess.  
  
Hinata comes back in to the room of Sasuke an hour later. She saw him eating the breakfast she made for him.  
  
"I'm glad that you liked it." She said smiling at him. Sasuke was startled by her sudden appearance and he just stared at Hinata's angelic face.  
  
"Um...hi" he greeted her.  
  
"I'm not good at making sandwiches, so does it taste good." She asked. Sasuke's eyes followed her as she walks towards him.  
  
"Well...it's not that bad." And he looked at the sandwich he is holding.  
  
"Really! Thank you" she gave him a very beautiful smile.  
  
"Do you want me to call Mr. Kakashi to pick you up?" she continued.  
  
'But I don't want to leave yet' he thought.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Um...yes please" he said opposite of what he thought.  
  
"Ok I'm going to call him."  
  
Hinata left him inside the room. He finished what he is eating and waited for Hinata.  
  
'I hate myself.' He blamed himself and he started to hold the blanket tightly.  
  
'I should not be feeling this way towards that girl.'  
  
He lay down on the bed and stared at the ceiling of the room.  
  
Kakashi came without Naruto and Sakura. Hinata accompanied him to Sasuke's room. She opened the door.  
  
"Sasuke, Mr. Kakashi is already here." She said.  
  
Sasuke sat up and looked at them. Hinata first entered the room and followed by Kakashi.  
  
"So are you ready to go home, Sasuke?" Kakashi smiled at him.  
  
Sasuke nodded and got out of the bed.  
  
"I need to change my clothes. This is not mine." Then he looked at Hinata.  
  
"Oh! That's Kiba's clothes. I'll just go get your clothes down stairs."  
  
Hinata walked out of the room to get his clean clothes. As Hinata closed the door Sasuke is staring at her. Kakashi noticed how Sasuke stared at the pale skinned girl.  
  
"You seemed don't want to go home yet."  
  
Sasuke looked at Kakashi puzzled.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I noticed that you've been quiet different this past few days. Is it Hinata?"  
  
Sasuke was shocked on what Kakashi was just said.He didn't know what to say to his mentor. His body was frozen and he started to be nervous. Kakashi watched Sasuke's reaction and he started to laugh loud.  
  
"You looked nervous. What's the matter?" he continued to laugh at his student.  
  
"Um....well..."  
  
Then they heard a knock on the door. Kakashi stopped laughing and opened the door. It was Hinata carrying Sasuke's clean clothes.  
  
"This is Sasuke's clothes" she politely said.  
  
She handed them to Kakashi and went down stairs again. He gave the clothes to Sasuke.  
  
"I'll wait for you down stairs." Kakashi said and he went out of the room and closed the door.  
  
Hinata is at the living room and fixing some things when Kakashi found her .He smile even though half of his face was covered. Hinata saw him standing next to the stairs.  
  
"Oh! Mr. Kakashi do you need some thing?"  
  
"Well I don't really need some thing I'm just waiting for Sasuke."  
  
"If ever you need some thing Mr. Kakashi just ask me."  
  
Kakashi looked around the living room and he was amazed on what Hinata is doing. She is well organized on things.  
  
"You'll be a great house wife when you get married." He suddenly said.  
  
Hinata stared at Kakashi and her cheeks became crimson red.  
  
"I'm just used on cleaning things." She said not looking at Kakashi.  
  
Sasuke heard what Kakashi was just said when he was going down the stairs.  
  
'What is he up to this time?' Sasuke thought.  
  
He walked down the stairs and met Kakashi.  
  
"So are we not going yet?" he asked Kakashi.  
  
"Of course we will but do you have any thing to say to Hinata before we leave?"  
  
"Um....thank you." he looked at Hinata who is smiling at him.  
  
Kakashi walked towards the front door and opened it. Sasuke followed him.  
  
"We are leaving now just say to Kurenai thank you for taking care of Sasuke and to you also." He walked outside and Sasuke followed but before he could get out the voice of Hinata called him.  
  
"Take care of yourself, Sasuke."  
  
Sasuke just nodded and went outside. Kakashi saw Sasuke smiled differently after he heard what Hinata said to Sasuke. His student looked at him.  
  
"What?" Sasuke asked.  
  
"Do you like that girl?"  
  
Sasuke was surprised to what he heard.  
  
"What! Are you serious?"  
  
"But of course."  
  
"You're crazy. I don't like that girl I have some thing more important to do than starting to love a person!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Well maybe I was just imagining things. So if you started to fall in love would you tell me who is the lucky girl?  
  
"My Heart belongs to no one so stop bothering me." Sasuke walked fast to avoid Kakashi's question.  
  
"Kids now a days" Kakashi muttered.  
  
To be continued.......  
  
A/N: Please review my story. Thanks a lot for those who have already reviewed the story that I have created. Thanks again. 


	4. Naruto Rejects Hinata's Love

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto.  
  
Chapter 4: Naruto Rejects Hinata's Love!!!!  
  
It has been three days since Sasuke left the house of Ms. Kurenai. In that span of time he just stayed in the house and rest but he is now very well and feels better. Sasuke wandered on the streets of Konoha when some one called him.  
  
"Hey! Weakling Sasuke, felt better now?" Sasuke stopped and face Naruto.  
  
"What do you care." Sasuke placed his right hand in the pocket of his pants and started to walk again. Naruto followed him.  
  
"So where are you going?" Naruto asked but Sasuke didn't answer.  
  
Naruto saw Ino and Sakura walking and carrying some paper bags.  
  
"Sakura, Ino!" Naruto called.  
  
The two girls turned their heads and saw Naruto with Sasuke. They approached the two boys but their eyes are set to Sasuke.  
  
"Hi, Sasuke" Ino greeted and she smiled beautifully just for Sasuke and Sakura smiled to but Sasuke didn't mind them.  
  
"Ei, where have you two been?" Naruto asked.  
  
"We just bought some things we need." Sakura answer and glance at him and look again to Sasuke.  
  
Then Ino called Hinata who is just passing by. Hinata looked at them.  
  
"Good morning" she greeted them.  
  
"I'm glad that you are ok now, Sasuke." Hinata continued.  
  
Sasuke nodded and looked away from Hinata.  
  
'Why is she so nice, I hate it when she's too nice to me but.....' Sasuke suddenly thought.  
  
"So where are you going? Naruto asked.  
  
Hinata is tainted with pink and can't look at Naruto straight to his eyes. She kept on looking every where. Ino and Sakura noticed how Hinata is always acting when she is in front of Naruto.  
  
"Well....um.....I was just....passing by." Hinata muttered.  
  
"Why don't you come with me and Sakura?" befor Hinata can answer Ino grabbed her hand and pulled her.  
  
"So we'll see you guys later." Sakura waved her hand for goodbye and the three of them walked away.  
  
Hinata was quiet all time when Ino starts to talk to her.  
  
"Hinata, can I ask some thing."  
  
"Um...yes" Hinata wondered what she will going to ask.  
  
"Do you like Naruto?"  
  
Hinata was surprised when she hear what Ino wants to say. She has nothingto say because it is true that she like Naruto. Her fac became crimson red.  
  
"I knew it!" Ino uttered.  
  
"What! You mean she is....." Sakura just can't belive that a girl like her who is very gentle and polite likes the dumbest guy in school but she always noticed that Hinata is feeling uneasy when she is in front of Naruto.  
  
"I've never expected that you would like him." Sakura said, still puzzled.  
  
"So when will you say it to Naruto." Sakura continued.  
  
Hinata still can't answer to the girl that Naruto likes but she struggle to get some answer.  
  
"Do I need to say it to him?" Hinata asked.  
  
"Of course, you must say it to him, who knows he will going to like you." Ino said and smiled.  
  
"Ino's right tell him before it is too late." Sakura agreed to her friend.  
  
"We will support you" she continued.  
  
After talking to Sakura and Ino that morning, Hinata is thinking if she will say her feeling to Naruto or not. She kept on thinking about and made up a decision.  
  
'Maybe they were right I'm going to tell him' she thought.  
  
She walked out of the house and find Naruto.  
  
Naruto is at an eating place and eating ramen. Sakura passed by and saw him.  
  
"Oh hi Naruto." She called him.  
  
"Sakura!" he gladly said.  
  
"Have you met Hinata already?" she asked.  
  
"No. Why did she need some thing from me."  
  
"Well I was kind of worried about her."  
  
"Is she sick?"  
  
"No" Sakura looked at Naruto straight to his eyes.  
  
"What?" Naruto asked.  
  
"You seemed you don't noticed it, do you"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Oh never mind." Sakura was about to leave when Naruto grab her hand.  
  
"What is it? I want to know."  
  
"Well don't be shocked. I'm just worried about Hinata because she......"Sakura stopped on what she is saying and sit beside Naruto. She doesn't know if it is right to say it to Naruto but she is very worried about Hinata and her feelings about Naruto.  
  
"Well what is it?"  
  
"Um....Hinata likes you."  
  
When Naruto heard it he was really shocked he can't imagine that Hinata likes him.  
  
"I'm worried about Hinata so I've decided to say it to you so that you could think of what will you say to her." She continued.  
  
Naruto started to laugh.  
  
"I told you I was really a handsome ninja." He joked.  
  
"This is no time for your jokes, I'm telling the truth!" she yelled at him and walked away.  
  
Naruto stopped laughing and finished what he is eating.  
  
Hinata finally found Naruto who is now over the bridge. She took a deep breath and called him.  
  
"Naruto!"  
  
Naruto looked who is calling him.  
  
"Oh hi Hinata" he smiled  
  
"I just want to talk to you." She said and a bit nervous.  
  
Naruto knew what she is going to say because of Sakura so he just listened to her.  
  
"Um....I...." She can't help herself to feel more nervous.  
  
"I know what you will say." Naruto stated.  
  
Hinata was puzzled.  
  
'Did he know?' she asked herself.  
  
"Um... Hinata we are not meant for each other." He said.  
  
Hinata was shocked and couldn't move.  
  
"You see I already like someone else and I know that there is one person that you will like more that me. I'm sorry."  
  
After hearing this she felt like crying but she try to not to cry in front of him.  
  
"What are you saying?" She questioned Naruto and made a fake laugh  
  
"Huh?" he was puzzled.  
  
"I thought that you like me" he continued.  
  
"Yes of course I like as my friend and a brother."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Yes you've heard it right." She kept her fake smile on her face.  
  
"And what is it that you want to tell to me?"  
  
"Well, I was just looking for Mr. Kakashi because Ms. Kurenai wants to talk to him." She found a good excuse for that situation she is in.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry for what I've just said."  
  
"That's ok"  
  
"Um.....I haven't seen Mr. Kakashi maybe he is at his house."  
  
"Thank you" Hinata run as fast as she can away from Naruto and he just stared at her.  
  
'Oh that Sakura. I was so embarrassed!' blaming Sakura in his mind  
  
Sasuke was walking down the streets when he stopped at a certain spot.  
  
'This is the place when I bumped in to Hinata.'  
  
He could remember clearly what had happened that day. Then suddenly some one accidentally bumped into him.  
  
To be continued.............  
  
A/N: After the 2nd chunin exam, they've got a battle right? The battle between Shikamaru and a girl, can I ask the name of that girl that Shikamaru defeated. She has a long, black and straight hair. Please tell me what is her name? I really need to know it. 


	5. Let Me Be With You

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto.  
  
Chapter 5: Let Me Be With You.  
  
Sasuke was surprised to see Hinata bumped in to him. He noticed that her eyes were sad and tears are forming on its sides.  
  
"Hinata?" he muttered.  
  
Hinata didn't answer. She was about to run away from him when Sasuke grabbed her arm.  
  
"What happened?" looking at her with worried eyes.  
  
"Nothing. Just let me go, please."  
  
Sasuke pulled and faced her. Hinata suddenly felt the tears are falling down to her cheeks.  
  
"What happened? Tell me." His right hand touched Hinata's pale cheeks and wiped her tears.  
  
"Sasuke...." She muttered and her head leaned on Sasuke's chest and hold on to his shirt.  
  
"Nobody....loves me...." Hinata continued.  
  
Sasuke's right arm wrapped around Hinata's shoulder and his left hand is placed on her head touching her soft hair.  
  
"Don't say that." Sasuke said.  
  
After a few minutes Hinata stopped crying. Sasuke brought her at the side of the river and they sat on the grassy ground.  
  
"Hinata, tell me what happened maybe I can help you."  
  
"I'm alright you don't need to be worried about me." She answered.  
  
The stars at night are very beautiful. Then suddenly a shooting star passed by. Sasuke kneeled and closed hic eyes. He joined his hands like he is praying.  
  
"What are you doing?" Hinata asked.  
  
"I'm making a wish." He answered.  
  
"I can't believe that a person like you believe on that kind of things." Hinata chuckled.  
  
Sasuke sat again after making his wish.  
  
"Don't you ever believe on that even when you're still young?" he asked.  
  
"I believed it once but now...." She looked up at the sky.  
  
"Now what?"  
  
"Oh it's nothing. So what did you wished for?" she smiled at him.  
  
"I can't say that to you because it may not get come true."  
  
"Please Sasuke. I won't tell it to anybody I promise."  
  
"Well my wish is that I don't want to see you cry again."  
  
'and I wish also that you will love me more than you love Naruto.' He continued in his mind.  
  
"Huh? But why?" Hinata can't believe what Sasuke had wished for.  
  
"Why. Do you want to cry always? I'm now doing you a favor."  
  
"Well thank you."  
  
Hinata now is feeling better. She never thought that Sasuke can be a very nice person.  
  
Kakashi is talking to Kurenai about their students and they didn't notice that Sakura is passing by.  
  
"Sasuke is a bit weird this past few day, don't you noticed it Kakashi?" Kurenai asked.  
  
When Sakura heard Sasuke's name she stopped and listened secretly to their conversation.  
  
"Yeah I noticed it too." He answered.  
  
"So did you ask him what is bothering him."  
  
"I know what is bothering him even though he didn't actually say it."  
  
"What is it?" Kurenai got curious and Sakura was shocked.  
  
"Well he is....."  
  
"What?"  
  
'What' Sakura thought and also curious.  
  
"Well he is in love."  
  
"What!? with whom." Kurenai exclaimed.  
  
'He is in love!?' Sakura can't believe it.  
  
"Well my guess is he likes your student Hinata."  
  
"Hinata?"  
  
"Yes Hinata Yuuga."  
  
'What? Sasuke likes Hinata!' she's like being poured by freezing water. She felt some pain inside her chest. Her heart can't accept what her mentor just had said and started to run away.  
  
"I can't believe it." Sakura muttered and started to cry.  
  
That time Naruto is sitting under a tree when he saw Sakura running and followed her. Sakura was standing at the nearby tree when Naruto catch up with her. Sakura's hand is covering her face when he came closer. Sakura saw him coming closer.  
  
"Naruto!" she hugged him tightly and Naruto saw that she is crying.  
  
"Sakura...." The tone of his voice is very concerned.  
  
He can't find the word to say to comfort the crying Sakura. He just let her cry on him. Several minutes have passed when Sakura stopped crying. She release her arms around Naruto.  
  
"Sorry if I have bothered you." Sakura said.  
  
"It's ok."  
  
Sakura smiled at him.  
  
"Um...What....happened?" Naruto suddenly asked. Sakura's face became sad.  
  
"It's about Sasuke."  
  
"Huh? What did he do to you?!" Naruto exclaimed.  
  
"He didn't do any thing to me."  
  
"So what is all about him that made you cry."  
  
Sakura sat down under the tree.  
  
"Well he likes some one."  
  
"What? I never thought that Sasuke can like a person he's....." Naruto stopped on what he is saying when he saw Sakura's sad face.  
  
"I'm sorry" he muttered.  
  
"I heard Mr. Kakashi and Ms. Kurenai talking about Sasuke so I listened to their conversation." Sakura confessed.  
  
"Ms. Kurenai said that Sasuke is a bit weird this past few days and Mr. Kakashi said the reason why Sasuke is like that is because he likes Hinata."  
  
"He liked Hinata!" Naruto can't believe what he heard from Sakura.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"So that's what makes you sad."  
  
Sakura looked at Naruto but she didn't answer. Then suddenly Naruto turned his back to Sakura.  
  
"Will you wait for me here, I'm just going to get some thing." And Naruto run away.  
  
"Naruto, where are you going?!" Sakura called but she didn't hear him answered.  
  
A few minutes later Naruto came back holding some thing at his back that Sakura can't see.  
  
"I don't know what words that can comfort you so...." He handed the cherry blossoms to her.  
  
"....I'd like to give you this" he continued.  
  
Sakura can't say a word. She didn't expect that Naruto can be so nice to her. She took the cherry blossoms and smelled the sweet scent of it. Even though she is so rude to Naruto some times he's been nice to her.  
  
'How can I repay you Naruto?' she thought and she looked at Naruto's eyes.  
  
To be continued...........  
  
A/N: I'd like to thank those who answered my question but can I ask some question again because I'm doing a research for my second fanfic. So here are my questions:  
  
What is Kakashi's surname?  
  
What is Kin's surname?  
  
How old is Kakashi?  
  
How old is Kin, is she younger than Kakashi?  
  
I'm sorry if I ask too many questions but I hope you'd answer them. 


	6. Feelings Do Change

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto.  
  
Chapter 6: Feelings Do Change.  
  
Sakura woke up in her bed room the next day with a smile on her face. She raised her hands and arms up and began stretching as high as she can and took a deep breath after. Then Sakura looked at the wooden table next to her bed and saw the cherry blossoms was still beautiful just like last night when Naruto gave it to her. She got off her bed and knelt in front of the table. The rays of the sunshine coming from her window touched her smooth skin and the morning breeze is softly blowing her hair.  
  
'How can I make it up to you?' she thought while touching the small pink petals of the cherry blossoms. She took the flowers an inch a part from her face and began to smell the sweet scent of it.  
  
'Naruto....' As she thought about the blonde boy her face began to be tainted with pink.  
  
Sakura stood up from where she was kneeling and walked towards the window on her right, still carrying the cherry blossoms. She watched the leaves and stems of the big tree, near her window sway as the smooth breeze blow them. Her heart is at peace right now after talking to Naruto last night. The pain that she felt faded away. She stroke her pink hair with her right hand as the breeze smoothly blowing it.  
  
Meanwhile Sasuke is getting ready and excited to meet Hinata on the bridge. He had promised Hinata that he will accompany her to the market place. He opened his closet and began picking up his clothes. He kept on changing his clothes after seeing himself on the mirror right next to his closet. He looked at the alarm clock on his wooden desk beside his bed.  
  
"It's already quarter to 8:00!" he uttered and decided that he would wear his usual clothes.  
  
He walks towards the door and opened it. Sasuke was surprised to see Naruto standing in front of him.  
  
"Can we talk for a while?" Naruto's voice was serious so as his eyes looked serious too.  
  
"Sure" Sasuke agreed and opened the door wider. He just let the door open when Naruto came in.  
  
"So what do you want, I have important things to do you know." Sasuke crossed his arms in front of his chest and looked at Naruto who is noe standing beside his bed.  
  
"Is it true that you like Hinata?" Naruto's question affected Sasuke. He maintained his calm appearance but his heart is beating fast. Naruto stared at Sasuke's face and expected to see a blush but he failed to see one.  
  
"What if it is true, are you going to stop me?" Sasuke's voice became serious. Naruto suddenly raised an eyebrow and observed Sasuke's face, it is tainted with red. He began to laugh loud and Sasuke was puzzled.  
  
"That's what I'm waiting for." Naruto said and continued laughing. Sasuke is not aware that his face became crimson red.  
  
'What is he talking about?' Sasuke thought.  
  
Naruto began walking towards Sasuke and stopped several inches away from him. He placed his hands on Sasuke's shoulders and stopped laughing loud but his face has a smile.  
  
"I'm happy for you." Naruto said patting Sasuke's shoulders. He released his shoulders and walked out of Sasuke's room.  
  
'Weird' Sasuke thought while seeing Naruto bid goodbye. Then Sasuke realized that he's going to be late, he walked out of his room and locked it.  
  
Naruto's smile didn't fade away on his face. He is walking down the street and saw Sakur passing by, who looks like she's finding some one.  
  
"Sakura!" Naruto called out.  
  
Sakura turned her head to see who was calling her. She saw the blonde boy approaching her.  
  
"At last I've found you." Sakura gladly said as she walks towards Naruto and smiled. Naruto and Sakura both stopped a few inches a part. Naruto noticed that she is carrying a bowl with a cover and suddenly Sakura handed it to him.  
  
"Here."  
  
"Huh? What's this." He took the bowl and opened it. The hot steam touched Naruto's face and he saw that it was ramen.  
  
"Wow!" he uttered and he began smelling the delicious aroma of it.  
  
"I've made it just for you I hope you'll like it." Sakura next handed the chopsticks to him.  
  
"Of course I really do like it. Thank you." Naruto looked at Sakura and smiled. Then he looked for a place where he could eat the steaming ramen. His eyes were caught by the big tree nearby. Naruto began walking towards it and Sakura followed him. He sat under its big branches and Sakura sits beside him. He started to eat the ramen that Sakura gave a while ago.  
  
'He's like a child. He is very nice and thoughtful.' Sakura thought as she watched Naruto eating.  
  
'Why did I not notice how nice this person was maybe because I was blinded by my affection to Sasuke.' She continued.  
  
Sakura noticed that Naruto had finished eating. He placed the bowl down and leaned back to the trunk of the tree.  
  
"You've finished too fast." Sakura said smiling. Naruto looked at her and smiled.  
  
"Yeah, because it is really delicious."  
  
Sakura was really glad to see that she made Naruto happy. She knows that she doesn't cook very well but Naruto appreciate it. She is really happy too.  
  
'I'm glad that I've met you.......Naruto." she suddenly thought.  
  
Hinata is waiting for Sasuke at their meeting place and at last he'd came. She waved at him and Sasuke waved at back to her.  
  
"I'm sorry I was late." Sasuke apologizes while looking at Hinata's black orbs.  
  
"It's ok. I've just arrived too." Hinata said and smiled.  
  
Sasuke felt some thing inside when he saw Hinata's smile and he didn't know how to explain what was he feeling. He held out his hand.  
  
"So let's go." Hinata took Sasuke's hand and walked with him to the market place.  
  
The day has ended for both of them but they had a great time with each other. Sasuke walked Hinata home and silence covered them.  
  
"Why are you so kind to me, Sasuke?" Hinata broke the silence between them.  
  
Hearing those words Sasuke stopped from walking. He didn't know what to say. Hinata noticed that he had stopped from walking and she stopped to and faced him.  
  
"Well if you don't want to answer it then it's ok?" Hinata said politely.  
  
As she was turning back she suddenly felt some one pulled her on her arms. When she faced him she saw Sasuke's serious eyes looking at her. She became nervous.  
  
"Um....Sasuke?" Hinata was puzzled.  
  
Suddenly Sasuke pulled her closer to him and wrapped his arms around her. Hinata was shocked on what Sasuke was doing. Her head was on his chest and she could feel his warmth.  
  
"It's because I'm falling for you." Sasuke muttered.  
  
Hinata didn't know what to say or do after hearing the words came out from Sasuke's lips. She raised her head and saw Sasuke's eyes, he's eyes were sad. She pulled back from Sasuke's hold and Sasuke released her.  
  
"Come on let's just go home." Hinata turned her back to Sasuke and started to walked, Sasuke followed her. They both reached Hinata's house with an awkward silence between them.  
  
"Um....Thank you Sasuke." Hinata can't look straight at Sasuke's eyes. Sasuke just nodded.  
  
'I wish I didn't say it to her.' Sasuke thought then suddenly Hinata came close to him and kissed him on his right cheek. Hinata turned her back and run inside their house. Sasuke was in great shock and couldn't move. His face began to be tainted with red while looking at the house where Hinata is in.  
  
'I thought she'd be angry.' His hand slowly touched his cheek while thinking about what Hinata had done.  
  
THE END  
  
A/N: Sorry but this is the end of the story. I know it is a cliff hanger but this was my original plan. You'll see what happened to their relationship on my next story entitled The Dog Has Finally Fallen in Love. I know it sounds weird. I'd like to thank you all that you have read and reviewed my first fanfic and for those who gave me advices on how can I improve and writing. I really appreciate it. Thank you. 


End file.
